There is a need to provide an effective system for a driver of an automobile to view the rear seat from the front of an automobile without the need for turning around, and at the same time provide an unobtrusive system for effecting such viewing.
This invention relates to optical systems in automobiles. More particularly, the invention is directed to an optical system for permitting the driver or front seat passenger of a vehicle to observe the position and condition of an infant occupant on the rear seat.
Currently an infant is placed in an infant's safety seat on the rear seat of the vehicle and is strapped into the safety seat with the infant facing rearward. While facing rearward, the infant is not readily visible by occupants of the front seat and the infant's needs and condition are not readily discernible.
Although the driver or passenger in the front seat attempt to use either the rearview mirror or the visor mirror to observe the infant so positioned on the rear seat, such practice is awkward and cumbersome and not really effective.
A need exists for a safety optical system whereby the occupants of the front seat may readily observe an infant occupant in the rear seat while in its safety seat, without jeopardizing the safety of the driver, infant and/or other passengers in the vehicle. The system should include components which may be readily usable in connection with existing optical units within the vehicle.
Existing devices provide an additional removable mirror for use on the rear window. This has disadvantages in impeding vision, and can fall on the infant if this becomes dislodged and possibly cause injury. Also, the rearview window in many cars, trucks, station wagons, and minivans is so distant as to not permit the effective use of such an optical system.
There is a need for an optical system which can be built into the vehicle or provided as an add-on feature to the vehicle.